Never forget the past it will come back
by insanelyawsome
Summary: What happens when Chase Young's past self meets his future self? Chaos and Comedy that's what! How will the monks, Jack, Wuya and Hannibal react? More importantly how will Chase react and how will past Chase get back to his original time line? If you want to know then read this story or I'll send Chase's cats on you! Also rated T because I don't trust myself.
1. Ring of the Past

Chase Young:*sneaking with spear above his ahead*

Insanelyawsome: Hi this is my first story so please be nice ok so no guns, swords, knives or any kind of dangerous weapons, including spears.

Chase Young: Curses *puts away spear*

Insanelyawsome: What were you going to do with that spear o.0?

Chase Young: Um… look it's the akatsuki!*points*

Insanelyawsome: Where!*looks*

Chase Young:*runs for the hills*

Insanelyawsome: Aww I missed them.*turns* Hey where did Chase go?*looks around* Oh well he will show up in the story anyway.

Oh yeah I almost forgot. I never in the history of ever will own xiaolin showdown *cries*. Don't hate or flame my story just because you don't like the show. Only hate if my typing skills are horrible. Well enough of my rambling ON WITH THE SHOW… UH I MEAN STORY!

* * *

It was a day like any other day really the monks were doing their chores, Wuya was trying (and failing miserably) to seduce Chase, said man had just thrown a screaming teenage girl, no wait it was a boy, over a cliff, but was fortunately (or unfortunately in Chase's case) saved by his heli-pack.

Today, just like almost any other day a shen gon wu activated. But this wu would change the life of a certain evil immortal warlord (a/n: Guess who XD). Now that the wu had activated Dojo the ever reliable transportation and friend of the monks came in yelling and screaming "Move it, move it new wu activated kids!" Moments later the tiny dragon was surrounded by four kids.

They were Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi. As they surrounded the dragon asking what the wu was, it pulled out a scroll. When the scroll was opened a stick figure animation appeared clearly demonstrating what the activated wu could do. Dojo then read out "Well looks like it's the Ring of the Past. It allows the user to bring back someone from the past to the present." While Dojo explained what the wu was and what it did the animation was rolling. It had a stick figure standing alone but, after using the ring another stick figure appeared, but this one was shorter and probably younger.

At first Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Omi didn't think the wu did much and were about to explain that to Dojo but was interrupted by Master Fung. "Young Dragons this wu might not sound or look important but it is" spoke their teacher in his wise all knowing voice. Omi who did not understand what his teacher was saying had voiced his confusion "But what do you mean Master Fung? This wu only brings someone from the past to the present. Is it not like the sands of time?"

"Yes Omi the Ring of the Past is like the Sands of time only this wu allows the same person the one from the past and the one from the future to be together in the same time period" replied Master Fung.

This left the four xiaolin dragons quiet. Then an idea came quickly to Raimundo, the dragon of wind (a/n: Hah though I was going to say Omi weren't you!). Rai then proceeded to voice the afore mentioned idea "If the wu does that, then we can bring the Chase from the past to the present and make sure he stays good and keep him from turning evil."

This left the rest of the Dragons silent until Kimiko spoke "Rai… that's actually a good idea!" But before the dragons could go carry out Rai's plan, Master Fung stoped them with foreboding words "Be careful not to change the past like young Omi did, or did you forget that lesson already. Besides this wu has a mind of its own and will only work when it wants to."

This left the monks crestfallen and confused. But before they could go sulk in corners and ask questions, Dojo stated that they still had to get the wu before Chase, Wuya and or Jack got it first.

Once that was said Dojo transformed into his larger form while the young monks leapt onto his back. Then they or Dojo took off in the direction of the wu.

~Meanwhile at the Citadel of Chase Young~

"CHASE!" screamed Wuya, the only person who could screech _that_ loud. Shortly after that the banshee witch, had come running into Chase's throne room saying (a/n: more like screeching) "A new shen gon wu has been activated!" To which Chase replied "And I should care because…"

At his laid back tone Wuya decreed sarcastically "Oh no reason really, it's only the Ring of the Past." As the words 'Ring of the Past' left her mouth Chase's eyes narrowed.

He had heard about this wu and knew the monks wouldn't be stupid enough to change the past but Jack might. So with a great sigh he stood up from his throne and teleported himself and Wuya to the location of the wu. Once they were there Wuya started to complain about him just teleporting without warning her.

~The Monks have arrived: Chase's POV (Point Of View) ~

The four xiaolin dragons had arrived shortly after Wuya's rant about warning her before I teleport. If I didn't need her to join me for the sake of evil she would be dead by now. Well Omi had noticed us and had started saying his usual horrible attempt at slag and Raimundo correcting it.

While he was doing that I left to find the wu because I could feel its energy signature. But before that could happen, _Spicer_ just had to appear. He was about to open his mouth when Wuya had picked up the wu. When she had found it I did not know nor did I want to.

As soon as she called out to me the four elemental dragons and Spicer jumped her, making the wu fly out of her hands and into mine. _Hmm at least something good comes with her around _I thought as I caught it.

~Normal POV~

As the wu fell into the evil warlord's hands something strange happened. It suddenly attached itself to his finger and started glowing. Then a portal opened. It was a swirly green colour and with a flash of light a black and blue blur tumbled out and crashed into the immortal warlord sending them both to the floor. When Chase had opened his eyes ,and pushed the blur away from him, he was quite shocked to find that he was staring into a familiar pair of golden brown eyes.

* * *

Insanelyawsome: Well how was it? How far on the cliff are you hanging?And who crashed into Chase?

Chase Young: *suddenly appears out of thin air* Yes who does crash into me?

Insanelyawsome: Oh so Mr. Ditcher suddenly comes back

Chase Young: Tell me or I will send my cats on you!

Insanelyawsome: How about if one of the readers guesses it correctly then they will get a free cookie!

Chase Young: a … cookie?

Insanelyawsome: Fine then they can also get …hmm… Aha!

Chase Young: Uh oh she has her thinking face…

Insanelyawsome: They also get a free hug, yes free hug from Chase Young or any other character from Xiaolin Showdown.

Chase Young: WHAT!

Insanelyawsome: It's either that or they get a free date.

Chase Young: Fine then a hug. But only one!

Insanelyawsome: Agreed Oh yeah and I give you three hints:

Hint number 1-It is a guy, you know MALE!

Hint number 2-He appeared in Time after Time, when Omi travels to the past

Hint number 3-Chase Young knows this person very well. You could say they were the same person.*shifty eyes*

Insanelyawsome: Well that's it Goodbye, Sayōnara, Bon voyage and don't let the door hit you on the way out!


	2. Sorry

Since I'm no longer writing this, this story has been adopted by SweetDarkAngelz.

Again I'm really sorry for giving up on this story.


End file.
